Super Mario Toy Show: The Wrath of Viacom 2 (3/5)
Super Mario Toy Show: The Wrath of Viacom 2 (3/5) ' is the 3rd part of the Super Mario Toy Show special The Wrath of Viacom 2. Plot Synopsis Mario and his friends prepare for an epic showdown against the Viacom V of Doom and his army, with an epic battle to take place between both sides. Characters *Mario *Yoshi *Pikachu *Power Ranger Guy *Elite *Devastator *Robo-Reptile *Furby *Dipsy *SpongeBob Squarepants *Google *Viacom V of Doom *Paramount Home Video *Mickey Mouse *ViaDog *Evil Chicken *Brian Griffin *Hippie Cow *Optimus Prime *Olimar Coconut *Elephant Guy Trivia *The V of Doom and Paramount Home Video start out as paper cut-outs in this video, before being transfered to physical bodies, with the V of Doom being The Fallen and Paramount Home Video being Soundwave. *At 16 minutes and 39 seconds in length, this was the longest video that IronYoshi1212 put out until 4 years later, with later additions to Super Mario Sunshine Bloopers claiming that record. *There is a random dragon plushie that appears with Mario's team, yet it never partakes in the battle. Whether it was introduced in the lost Part 2 or not is unknown. Godzilla and King Kong were also mentioned as being part of Mario's team, but again, with Part 2 lost, there's no way to find out. Transcript (''The video begins with Mario giving a pep-talk to his team.) '''Mario: Alright guys, you know our battle plan is clear! Viacom is s'going to strike us at any moment, and we will not allow it. 'Ey alredy have a bigger army than they do. Except that we lost our keen warrior Spon- except that SpongeBob is injured real badly. But, we will not give up without a fight! Yoshi: Yeah, but what if Viacom manages to get out of the computer? Mario: You know, that could be bad. But, we have really skilled warriors on our hands! Y'doon't we? Yoshi: Yup! Mario: Okay, then let's wait! So we can get to battle. (Scene change. We now see Google.) Google: Viacom! (The Viacom V of Doom shows up, now as a paper cut-out rather than traditionally being in the computer.) V of Doom: Yes, master? Google: Well, they're gonna need- well, your keen warriors are gonna need you. V of Doom: Ah, that is true. Google: So, I'm gonna have to print you guys out of the computer. V of Doom: Wh?! You mean get us out in the rea- real world? Google: Yes. so, get into this chamber thing and I'll print you. (Some noises are made and the V of Doom and Paramount Home Video arrive in the real world.) V of Doom: Hooray, we made it! Paramount Home Video: Whoa, I'm a freakin' giant! V of Doom: (getting up) Aw, no fair. But why are we as thin as paper? Google: Well closing logos don't do that well when they're out in the real world. So I'll give you guys bodies. V of Doom: Sweet, I can't wait for my body. (Scene change, Google has given the 2 logos bodies.) Google: Well, how do you guys look? Paramount Home Video: Uh... I feel... kinda free. How about you, Lord Viacom? V of Doom: Why I feel great! But, now that we're outside the real world, won't we be able to scare Mario and his friends? As real closing logos? Google: Don't worry, you'll be able to eventually. V of Doom: Sweet. Come on, Paramount. (Paramount Home Video comes into frame) We're gonna go, and destroy Mario. FOR GOOD! Paramount Home Video: K- ho yeah, this is gonna be fun. (Scene change. We are back in the room with the V of Doom and Paramount Home Video greeting their army.) ViaDog: Lord Viacom! You're here! V of Doom: Why yes, that is precise. (Abrupt scene change) That is precise. We got our army ready now. (Sees the Evil Chicken) Who the hell's this guy? Evil Chicken: Why I'm an evil per- I am a chicken! And, really... dislikes Mario games because I keep losing all of them! V of Doom: Well you're a worthy opponet too! Paramount Home Video: Yeah. So, are we ready to press our attacks? V of Doom: Yes! ATTACK! AHHHHGH! (The camera pans over to Mario's area.) Mario: It's there! Le's get him! WOOOHOOOAH! (Scene change. We see Brian Griffin.) Announcer: Okay, our first battle takes place with Brian Griffin, and Mickey Mouse! Mickey: Hah hah ha! I'm going to destroy you, Brian! Brian: Not on my watch. I've really disliked you. Mickey: Oh yeah? (Moves toward Brian) I can, slap you! AHAHAHAH! (Starts slapping Brian) Brian: Ow ow ow! Mickey: (Picks up Brian) Whahoo! (Throws Brian on the floor) Pawoom! Brian: Ahhgh! What the?! Mickey: I have squiggly arms and you don't hwahahahaha! Because I am floating cause I do not have a hand up my butt. Brian: (Moves toward Mickey) Oh yeah? Well that means you're vulnerable! (Brian picks up mickey and starts slamming him on the ground.) Mickey: Ahhow! Ahhow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OW! (Tossed to the side) Ah- Ahhhhahhh that really hurt. Brian: And now, for the grand finale! (Jumps into the air) HOOOOAHH! (Does a body slam onto Mickey) BOOOAH! Mickey: Awwwah! (Gets tossed aside) Aaaaaawh! Awah, man that really really really really hurt. Brian: Yes it did. (Comes up to Mickey) Now let me finish you off! (Picks up Mickey and drops him) Dah! Mickey: Awah! (Brian then bites Mickey and shakes him around before tossing him aside) AWAAAAAAHHH! Awwwah! Ahhhhh! Brian: You're defeated. Announcer: K.O! Team Mario: 1. Team Viacom: 0. Brian: Okay, ah, I'm gonna another guy battle. (Heads to the bed) Mickey: (getting up) Aaaaahhh. I shall get my revenge! (Placed onto the desk) V of Doom: Okay, where's the Olimar Coconut? We're gonna need him. ViaDog: Well, um... I dunno. I think he has to do something with him rolling on the road and getting crushed. V of Doom: DAH! We're gonna need some new men! (Scene change. The Hippie Cow appears.) Hippie Cow: Like, hey there, man! V of Doom: Who the hell are you? Hippie Cow: I'm a Hippie Cow, and I'm gonna join you in your fight. Olimar Coconut: Uh huh it's me the Olimar Coconut, and I didn't get hurt. V of Doom: Well screw you. (Scene change. It's Dipsy's turn to fight.) Announcer: In this next corner, we have Dipsy the Teletubby aaaaand this Hippie Cow. Hippie Cow: Like, man, let's not fight let's make, love not war. Dipsy: Well you're so worthless, I'm gonna beat the crap outta you. (Picks up the Hippie Cow and beats him up) Ya! Ya! YAAAAAH! (Throws the Hippie Cow) Teletubby Stare! WEEGEE- Hippie Cow: AAAOW, Man! Well fortunetly I'm wearing glasse- (briefly removes glasses and gets affected by the Stare) oh no! No, man, nooooo! I don't like this! Well, (gets underneath Dipsy) I'm gonna have to squirt my milk at you. (Starts sparying milk all over Dipsy) Dipsy: BLAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGH! BLBLBLB, I'm lactose intolerant! AP-PTH-APTH! APTHAGH (thrown off screen) AAAAAAAGGGHHH!!! Announcer: Hippie Cow wins! Viacom- Team Mario: 1, and Team Viacom: 1. V of Doom: Hahah, looks like the score is even. Hippie Cow, you're gonna still fight with em. Hippie Cow: Like, thanks, V of Doom man! V of Doom: (Slight pause) Sure. (Scene change: Optimus Prime joins the battle.) Announcer: In our next corner, we have Optimus Prime against the Hippie Cow! Optimus Prime: Ugh, you know freedom is the right of all sentient beings. We shall never harm anything on Earth. Unless its on Lord Viacom's team! (Prime strikes the Hippie Cow.) Hippie Cow: Yeow, man! What was that for?! Optimus Prime: You know you're on Lord Viacom's team, and I shall defeat you, with my super cool swords! (Strikes the Hippie Cow again) Stab! Hippie Cow: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Optimus Prime: That's not enough? (Scene change. Prime is now holding his guns.) Optimus Prime: I have guns to shoot you! Ummm... Hippie Cow: (gets up) Whoa, man! Don't you think that's like, a little harsh? Optimus Prime: Not when you're on Viacom's team! (Prime then shoots the Hippie Cow.) Hippie Cow: (getting hit) DeOOOWWWOWOWOW- (gets thrown) Whoa, man! Ow! I ike, need to go get some fixing up. Announcer: Optimus Prime wins! Mari- Team Mario: 2! Team Viacom: 1. (Scene change. The V of Doom is enraged.) V of Doom: URRRRRGGGHHH! I will NOT be, defeated! Well, I guess it's all up to you, Olimar Coconut. Olimar Coconut: Huh huh, this is gonna be fun. (The Olimar Coconut rolls off the desk and onto the floor.) Optimus Prime: You're joking, right? Olimar Coconut: Hello there, Optimus Prime. I'm an Olimar Coconut and I like hot dogs. (Prime puts his gun into the coconut's mouth) Uh oh... (Prime fires his gun) WHHOOOAWWAAAAAHHHHHHOOOO! Announcer: Optimus Prime wins yet again! Olimar Coconut: Ohhh hooo... I need to get touched up. (Heads back up to the desk) Announcer: Team Mario: 3! And Team Viacom: 1. V of Doom: ARRRGH! That's it! I'm going t- after him! Paramount Home Video: Wait, Lord Viacom. You're still not ready to bat- fight yet. V of Doom: Who cares?! I'm going to defeat him! (Lifts his hand up) Mmmmmm... Closing Logo Powers activate! (Prime is lifted up and shocked.) Optimus Prime: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHGH! No! I'll use a Roundhouse Kick like Chuck Norris! (Kicks the V of Doom) V of Doom: Ow! Opimus Prime: Hahah, how do you like that? V of Doom: Oh, Hyah! (Flings Prime away) Optimus Prime: AAAAHHH! Darkness is too poweful! Closing logo powers are useless... Announcer: Optimus Prime has been defeated! Team Viacom has 2 points now! V of Doom: (Gets up) Hah. This is almost too easy, Paramount! Paramount Home Video: Yeah. (Gets up) V of Doom: W-wh-what are you doing? Paramount Home Video: Hey sweet, they got Ren and Stimpy! (Takes DVD from the shelf) Aw man, I love this show. Basically because we own it. V of Doom: Uh, it's no time to watch pathetic cartoons now! (Puts the DVD back) We got bigger problems to take care of! (The Elephant Guy guy gets up.) Elephant Guy: I'm going out there! (Scene change. Mario is clearly worried.) Mario: Ah crap! We got 2 of our keenest warriors scrapped! Furby: Neow-way hay! Power Ranger Guy: Hey, I think Furby wants to join in the fight. Furby: Nyeah. Mario: Okay... (Furby soon leaves to battle) Announcer: And this corner we have Furby against... this, elephant guy. FIGHT! Elephant Guy: I'm going to kill you! (Starts hitting Furby) Furby: NYEEEEEY. Feed, me, at, midnight! Elephant Guy: (Looks at the window) No it's not, it's the miday! Ah, well it's 11:00. (A pencil is soon shoved towards Furby) I'll feed you this pencil. (The Elephant Guy feeds Furby the pencil, which causes him to go berserk.) Furby: Om nom nom. (Snarls and goes crazy) WHOOOOAAAH HAH HAH! RAAAAGGGHAH HAAAAGH (He starts viciously attacking the Elephant Guy) Elephant Guy: WOAH, AHHHGH! Furby: RAARGH RAAAH RAAARGH! RAAAGH! (Furby places Elephant Guy back on the desk) Elephant Guy: Aaah, I didn't even get a chance to kill you yet! Announcer: Furby wins! Furby NYEEEEY! V of Doom UHHHGH! I will no longer tolerate this! Closing Logo- no, no, I'll let Paramount do the honors. Paramount Home Video: Sweet. (Paramount Home Video zaps Furby with his Closing Logo powers.) Furby: AAAAAEEEEEOOOOWWW! (Gets thrown onto the bed) Announcer: And it looks like the score is even for both Mario's team and Viacom's team. Thurp, yet, mt- Viacom has 3 and Mario's team has 4. Paramount Home Video: What?! How could that be? Whoever's keeping score-track must be way off course. (Scene change. The V of Doom is enraged.) V of Doom: That's it, I'm sending in myfel- I'm setting in to fight! This is my battle, and I shall win it. (Gets up) Who dares- who wants to challenge the might of the Viacom V of Doom? Anyone? Anyone? (Looks straight into the camera) Do you? (Scene change. We cut back to Mario and the others.) Mario: Oh man, who's as strong as Viacom? (Camera soon pans on Devastator.) Power Ranger Guy: Hey, Devastator might join! Do you wanna fight, Devastator? Devastator: Ruh hoo! (Devastator enters the battle.) Announcer: And it looks like we have a new challenger approaching. It's... Devastator! Devastator: RRRRRRAAAAAAARRRRRRGH! V of Doom: (Getting up) Oh crap. Well, I can still defeat you, but this video is going again way too long for us, to fight you. Well, I'm still gonna kill ya! Devastator: Rrrrana ret? (Lunging towards the V of Doom) RRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! V of Doom: Ahhhgh! I'm getting eaten! Devastator: Nom nom (smacking lips) mm mnom- (suddenly rocks back and falls) R-R-R-R-Racc Acc Aacc DARRRAAARGH! AAAARRRRAAARRGH! ARRRRR! ARRRRR! V of Doom: Hah-ha! No robot can't- no robot is strong enough to defeat my Closing Logo powers. Now, to my- where's the Smash Ball? Uh, who cares. (Leaps into the air) I will use my Final Smash! Closing Logo Darkness! (Strikes Devastator) Devastator: RRRAAAAHHHHAAAHHHHAAAAAAAAARROOOOOOORGH! (Placed onto the bed) AHHHHHHAHHHOOOO... Power Ranger Guy: Devastator! No! Devastator: Rhat really rurt... Yoshi: Holy crap, look at all these people who are injured! Brian: Ow, I'm not injured, but I think when Devastator landed on me it migh've broken my spleen. Power Ranger Guy: Uh that's it, fix him up later. Announcer: And w- they're down to, Lord Viacom having 5 points now, and Mario having, 4. I think. Mario: Oh man this is bad. Well, this video's going to be really long, so we might as well, have to do something! Robo-Reptile, go in there! (Robo-Reptile soon leaps into battle.) Robo Reptile: RRRAWR! Announcer: And we have, Robo-Reptile! Against... V of Doom: (Getting up) Huh, oh man I'm not fighting that, that thing looks vicious! Paramount, you take the honors. (Heads back to the desk) Announcer: It's Robo-Reptile, fighting... Paramount Home Video! Paramount Home Video: Oh yeah, this is gonna be real fun! ViaDog: When will I have a chance? Paramount Home Video: You'll have a- you'll have your chance soon. (Leaps onto the battlefield) HRRAGH! Robo-Reptile: RRRRAAAAAWRRR! Paramount Home Video: Hyah! ((Robo-Reptile soon bites Paramount Home Video's arm.) Robo-Reptile: RRRAWR RAAAAWRGH RAAAHHH! (Bites Paramount Home Video's arm) Paramount Home Video: AHHHGH! AHHHHGH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! I'm getting my ass handed to me! Whoops, I just cussed, but who cares! I'm a logo and I can cuss anytime I want! (Gets tossed) Ow! Robo-Reptile: (Starts chasing) RAAAWWWRRR! RAWR RAWR! RRR (Attacks Paramount Home Video) Paramount Home Video: Ahhgh! Robo-Reptile: RRAA-n- Da-aaaaaaiiigh! (Falls back) Paramount Home Video: Uhh, ow, I think I lost an arm. Announcer: And it looks like, we have a tiebreaker! With Viacom... with, I think same ammount, but I'm not keeping scoretrack, so it's both even. Robo-Reptile: Rroww... (Dragged back to the bed) rrow roww... Power Ranger Guy: He's been poisoned. We only have a few members of our team left. SpongeBob: (Gets up) Don't- I'm going out there! Ahh... (Lands on the floor) Ow... V of Doom: Well ViaDog, you wanted a fight, and you got a fight! ViaDog: RUH-RAHOO! (Jumps and lands on the floor) HYAH! Remember me? (Scene change. SpongeBob gets up, albeit rather weak.) SpongeBob: Ur, do I remember you good! I will get my revenge on you, if it's the last thing I- (ViaDog suddenly grabs SpongeBob and jumps into the air.) ViaDog: Roundhouse Kick! (Tosses SpongeBob onto the floor) SpongeBob: OW! I thought Optimus Prime was the only one who could use that! Basical- ay where's Godzilla at? (Gets tossed) Mario, where's Godzilla?! And King Kong? Mario: Um, they went to go filming? SpongeBob: WHAT?! We need them! Oh well, I'm strong enough to defeat you. (Charges at ViaDog) NYAH! ViaDog: Aah! SpongeBob: RRAH! (Starts hitting ViaDog) Yah! Ah! Ah! (Jumps into the air) YEEE-GAH! (Slams into ViaDog) ViaDog: Aaaaah! (Gets up) ArrrrrRRRRR! (Grabs SpongeBob and throws him) Rrah! SpongeBob: Aaaahow! (ViaDog grabs him again) WAAAAAGH! (Gets tossed) WYAAAAAH! OW! No! Uhgh! Aaaaoooowww. ViaDog: Ruh hah hah huh! I've waited for a long time for this! It's over, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: (Gets up) NEVER! (SpongeBob grabs ViaDog and tosses him onto the desk, defeating him.) ViaDog: D'AAAHHHOOOOWWOOARF! Horf... (SpongeBob stands victorious, but then falls down, weak from his fight.) Announcer: SpongeBob wins! And I think he's unconsious... (SpongeBob is taken back to the bed. The V of Doom gloats.) V of Doom: HAH! Their keenest warrior's scrapped! Well, now it's time for us to deal with the rest! Evil Chicken: I haven't even gotten the chance to fight yet! It's not fair. V of Doom: Eh, screw you. Me and Paramount are the only ones who get to defeat these guys becaue we know them. And uh, my camera powers. Paramount Home Video: Okay, we're gonna scare them real good. (Camera pans back to Mario and his friends.) Mario: Oh crap! Rrah! Power Ranger Guy: Elite? Elite: Uhhhhh, I'm gonna have to tend to these people. They are seriously injured! Power Ranger Guy: Uhgh. Mario: Yo- Yoshi, Pikachu, go attack them! Yoshi: Right at ya! (They charge) YYYAAAAAAHHHH V of Doom: Freeze 'em! (Yoshi and Pikachu stop before the can fully reach the V of Doom, and fall to the ground.) Mario: What happened?! Power Ranger Guy: Oh my gosh, they're frozen! V of Doom: Frozen, that is so correct, Power Ranger Guy! They're frozen! Power Ranger Guy: Yeah, I know that. V of Doom: Which means that they will be very little use to you. Power Ranger Guy: No fair. Mario: Well, we'll defeat you One way, or another! (The V of Doom lunges towards Mario.) V of Doom: Raaah! (Mario grabs him and tosses him) Yaaahagh! No! Aw... (Mario does the same to Paramount Home Video.) Mario: Yah! (Tosses Paramount Home Video) Alright Power Ranger Guy! Use your guitar! Power Ranger Guy: Okay. (Power Ranger Guy begins playing his guitar) V of Doom: Ahhhgh! My ears! Ah- if I had ears, w- they would be bleeding right now! Paramount Home Video: Ahhhgh! This is crazy! Google: NOT SO FAST!!! (Mario and Power Ranger Guy are lifted up and tossed. The next scene change shows them being pulled towards Google.) Mario: Ahhhhhgh! Google: YOU! You have conquered- you are going down! You have strickened me for the last time! Mario: Ah yeah! Look who came here! Will you stop ruining, Google? Google: Says who? Mario: Says me! Power Ranger Guy: Don't forget me! Google: Well, I have a little surprise for you two! Now you won't be able to access your Youtube account EVER AGAIN! Mario: (gasps) What? Google: That's right! I made sure that no one can access their Youtube account! Not even you guys. Viacom, Paramount! V of Doom: Yes? Google: Your guys are returning to the computer world. We need you. Paramount Home Video: Okay. Google: Hah ha hah ha hah! It's a shame for you mortals to die so pathetically! Whoaha ha ha. Your death will be pain and agonising. Mario: Well, we'll see you in Part 4 folks. Because this is the longest video we uploaded to MetaCafe! Power Ranger Guy: Tell me about it. (Video ends) External Link Video Category:Videos Category:2011 Videos Category:MetaCafe Videos Category:Super Mario Toy Show Category:Super Mario Toy Show Episodes